1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wearable computing device. Further, the present disclosure relates to a system comprising such a wearable computing device and a second computing device for transmitting and/or receiving control data to and/or from the wearable computing device, which second computing device is locally separated from the wearable computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
The continuous improvements in both software and hardware have led to the development of wearable computing devices. However, most known wearable devices have become neither common nor popular.